


Needles

by mindruntaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute dorks looking at stars, It looks like fluff but it's not trust me, M/M, Might squick people out at points, angsty af, death as well, reader discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindruntaro/pseuds/mindruntaro
Summary: Momota promised Kiibo that he'd take him to space one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst between two cute boys.

_The purple-haired boy looked lovingly at his best friend. "You see all those lights up there, Kiibo?" He asked. The boy in question nodded, "Those are not simple lights. They are stars, which grow over millenniums, Momota." Kiibo tried to explain. Momota chuckled, "I know that I know! Don't make me look like a dumbass!" He pouted, crossing his arms. "Oh, no... I've offended my only friend. Now, I probably won't have any friends at all..." Kiibo murmured, melancholy tinting his voice. "Nah, dude! Don't sweat it, I was joking!" Momota said quickly in order to calm down his friend. "Anyway, as I was **saying.** You see all those  **stars** up there? I'm gonna take you to see those one day. Up close." Momota swore. Kiibo's heart skipped a beat, "R-Really? You'd do that for somebody... of my type? I'm not even a real human but..." He spluttered. "Of course, dude! Any day! I'll do it before I die_ , _when the two of us get out of the killing game thing together!" Momota vowed. Kiibo's eyes shone with wonder. "I'm thankful to have a friend here. Thank you for taking the role of 'best friend' in my life." Kiibo thanked. Momota chuckled, "Ya' don't have to say it like that! It's weird!" Momota grabbed ahold of his cold, metal hand. "I promise you that I will take you up there, right? If I don't do it, I'll swallow 1,000... what was the saying again?" He asked. Kiibo smiled softly, "Needles, Momota. It's needles."_

 

 

\--------------------------------A while later-----------------------------------

 

Kiibo's artificial heartbeat's speed picked up considerably as he saw the figure in  the corner of the room who was wielding a dagger. "You really are an oblivious fool, aren't you? In these circumstances... if somebody asks to meet up with you, alone, at night, would you do it?" The figure asked. Kiibo recognised the voice... It was the small, purple-haired boy who had always teased him for not having a heart or a brain. Really, he did have a heart but it wasn't a human one. His creator, Professor Idabashi, had installed a heart for him in order to feel a heartbeat. It was to make him feel human when around others. It was to AVOID what Ouma had caused for him. "Ouma..." Kiibo murmured. He didn't hesitate for a second. He rushed out of the room, knowing exactly where he was going. Momota Kaito, the Ultimate Astronaut was usually comforting to be around. Kiibo knew that a simple dagger wouldn't do so much as to hurt him but it was better to be safe -preferably in Momota's embrace- than sorry. 

 

He reached the dormitory of the happy-go-lucky male. "Momota... I need to come in. Please let me in." Kiibo pleaded although it didn't sound as if he was due to his monotonous way of speaking. The door opened the reveal the sleepy face of Momota Kaito. "Why'd you have to wake me up?! It's like, one in the morning Kiibo! I don't know about you but I don't have a weird built-in sleep schedule." Momota scolded the flustered boy. "I apologise with my entire being but... Ouma... he just threatened me." Kiibo said. "Come in, then," Momota whispered, suddenly sounding serious. "So... Ouma... he threatened you?" Momota asked. Kiibo nodded, his face devoid of emotion. "He... he told me to meet up somewhere alone and... I did it because I thought I could trust him." Kiibo explained. Momota groaned, "What the hell?! You'd trust a snobby kid who BULLIES you with no end to it?!" Momota asked. "Why not?" Kiibo asked innocently. "If you saw Ouma beating up Akamatsu, for example, would you still trust him?" Momota asked. "I'm sure he had a good reason for it... Maybe Akamatsu-" Kiibo was cut off. "Open up, I hear you in there."

It was Amami Rantarou, the mysterious boy who got along with Ouma really well. "Ouma just came to me... sobbing because apparently, Kiibo threatened to murder him," Amami explained and crossed his arms. "W-What... It was... It was Ouma who tried to kill Kiibo, not the other way 'round!" Momota said angrily. Amami smirked, "Funny story, hm... Ouma was literally sobbing. Don't tell me that he's faking it. Ouma doesn't fake." Amami said smugly. "But... he does... he's admitted to lying multiple times." Kiibo objected. "He's always going on about 'I'm a liar~!' this and 'It's because I lie out of kindness!' that!" Momota made a terrible impression of Ouma's high-pitched voice. "Please don't be so... crude, towards Ouma. He's gone through a lot and... you know, I'm gonna kill this bastard, right here and now." Amami said, cooly. 

Kiibo froze as he pulled out the same dagger Ouma had wielded before from behind his back. "Momota, watch ou-"

It was too late.

Kiibo watched in shock as the purple-haired boy's body hit the floor and a crimson liquid flowed out from the open wound. Amami took the knife out from Momota's midsection and put it back in one of his pockets. "That should've done the trick... also, Kiibo. Tell anybody about this and your life becomes a living hell... or maybe not living at all. Just hell!" Amami said sadistically before leaving the room. Kiibo noted not to tell anybody before quickly rushing to Momota's side. "Kiibo... you n-need to do one thing for me, r-right?" Momota spluttered. "Yes, I will be getting help... M-M-Momota..." This was the first time Kiibo had stuttered or showed any signs of distress. He was a robot, for pity's sake. He couldn't show emotion. But his best friend- No, he loved Momota Kaito. It wasn't right to call him a best friend. He was more than that to him. He was his first companion, the only person who put up with his obliviousness and his strange ways. Momota made him feel as if he was human. Not some empty metal shell with nothing but data to keep them running.

"N-no, shit no... D-Don't do that... It'll... cause trouble for the rest of... you guys..." He coughed and wheezed. Kiibo grabbed his hand. "No, Momota! I will be helping you. You can't die! You promised you wouldn't!" Kiibo raised his voice. Momota grinned, this side of Kiibo was different but... it was nice to know somebody cared and didn't see him as a useless, fumbling, idiot. The rest of the inmates usually disregarded him or called him comical when he was trying to be completely serious. "Just... do me a solid and... get me 1,000 needles. I need ta' swallow t-t-them..." Momota said and then coughed again. "N-No! There's no time for that, it might be too late if I bother to do such a thing! Anyways, that was just... just a saying! You needn't take it so seriously! It's an idiom, an idiom, Momota!" Kiibo was full-on panicking now. He had lost so many important people in his life and he was not willing to lose another one.

"Just get the goddamn needles, Kiibo! Shit, just do it!" Momota used most of his strength to yell at Kiibo. Kiibo sat there in silence, his body paralysed. He wasn't able to get up to get help nor retrieve the requested needles. "Am I... really just going to sit here... and watch you suffer?" Kiibo murmured. He looked at Momota and then got up, "Fine, I'll go get the needles." He said and left the room. He walked through the halls, his destination being the recreation room. He passed Yumeno and Angie, giggling away in the kitchen. Yumeno must be entertaining Angie again with her tricks. Angie loved the girl, it was plain to see... When this whole ordeal was over with, Kiibo would have to tell her how important it is to confess your love to somebody before they're gone. 

Kiibo soon came to face the glass door of the recreation room, standing there in its entirety. He used to love this room, with the bright decor and usually, it had bright, happy laughter from the others coming from it. Now; albeit, it would be a 'living hell', as Amami said, to remember. He would think of that one night on the grassy hill when the pair of them were looking at the stars or when Momota would laugh at his literal assumptions when it came to idioms, abbreviations, sayings and sarcasm. He would remember the happy-go-lucky guy who would hang out with him nearly twenty-four seven. He would think, 'Why didn't I do anything'?. 

Kiibo pushed open the door and came to face Saihara and Akamatsu snuggling together. When the door opened, Saihara pulled away. "W-What are you doing here this late?! I know you're a robot and all, but you surely need sleep t-too, right?!" Saihara blabbered. "No need to be embarrassed, Saihara. I thought it was rather cute. I'm just retrieving something. Momota wanted me to get this for him." Kiibo said sternly, not trying to give the pair a clear insight on how he was really fairing. He was jealous. Jealous of the fact that nearly everybody around him had established healthy relationships, however, his never seemed to last. He was conflicted, in pain, stressed and of course, longing for Momota to make it out okay. Deep down, he hoped he would but he knew that this wouldn't end up that way. He had seen the severity of the wound engraved into Momota's midsection and how much blood had poured out of the gash. He sighed and picked up the craft materials stashed on a shelf. Akamatsu smiled warmly, "Has he taken up knitting, then?" Akamatsu attempted a joke. Kiibo couldn't find the heart to smile, though. "No. I understand you are joking but he has not taken up the unpopular hobby of knitting." He said before leaving the room.

Akamatsu looked at Saihara, "Or, he's... planning to kill. You know, that could be a hazard." She looked at Saihara. "I mean... Kiibo? Killing another? It seems unlikely... but... we can't always be sure. Ever since Monokuma introduced that rule, there hasn't been one killing... but... Kiibo could've fallen for the bait. Actually been affected by the so-called 'motive'. He said he could make assumptions as if he had a heart based off of data and calculations... so maybe..." She murmured. "It'll be fine... whatever happens, we'll get to the bottom of this," Saihara said, looking into Akamatsu's eyes. She smiled, "I suppose you're right, I shouldn't over analyse. Maybe he really did just want the needles..." She knew that it was unlikely that he 'just wanted them', though. "He... did look, perhaps, a little distressed, if not at the least, bothered." Saihara came to a verdict. "We should probably go to sleep... and hope for the best," Akamatsu said before leaving the room. Maybe about ten minutes later, Saihara followed her path. 

Kiibo walked into the room with the needles. "There surely aren't one thousand needles there, but... I'm sure this will suff...ice." Kiibo had trouble speaking. He was looking at his friend who was doubled over in pain and he wasn't doing jack about it. He would hate himself for three eternities after this was over with. Momota beckoned for Kiibo to come down to his level, as he wasn't fully standing. Kiibo only had to bend over a little bit, as he wasn't the tallest person around. He was slightly taken aback when Momota's lips met with his face. He couldn't say his lips because well, he didn't exactly HAVE them in the flesh. He could feel his face turning blue. (Kiibo blushes blue. It's canon.) His girlish face was heating up rapidly. He would never admit that he had blushed around another inmate for whatever reason. Only Momota could know about this. "Thanks... now, can I have the needles?" He asked. Kiibo tensed up and then sighed, "Y-Yes." He said before handing the small cup filled with small, grey but perfectly sharp needles. 

That was that. There are then, Momota dropped one down his throat. He gagged, "One... more. Then I'm done. That's p-perfectly... d-disgusting. It's also c-cut my throat a s-shit-ton. Thanks for this, K-Kiibo... I've fulfilled... my promise. I-I'll be in those stars, y'know? L-Looking down on 'ya." He said before dropping one more down his throat and then collapsing. With no hesitation at all, Kiibo rushed up to his side and pressed three fingers up against the bottom of his chin. No pulse... he was done. Gone out like a candle. He had been completely and utterly killed. By... Amami Rantarou. Kiibo had never thought anything bad of Amami but... now... Now, an undying hatred for the both of them burned in what he wished was his heart. He clenched his fist. "I'm sorry... Momota!" He said before breaking down and crying. He watched the blue-ish tears form a puddle on the floor. Maybe his artificial glands were malfunctioning... were they meant to dispose of this much liquid at one time? He didn't even remember the last time he had let his emotions get the better of him. He was usually the practical one of the group. The serious one... the oblivious one.

Everybody had called him innocent, but now... He could hardly call himself that. He had witnessed a murder and done little to nothing to stop it from happening and he wasn't the perpetrator. 

\------------------------------------------

Kiibo stood at the podium in the trial room. "Please do be assured, it wasn't me who was responsible for Momota's death! You know... I... I loved him! I couldn't have done that! I may be a robot with artificial thoughts, artificial feelings... I'm just artificial myself but... Not even somebody as oblivious and fake as me could achieve this! It was simply... too brutal to do to somebody like him!" He defended himself as Akamatsu and Saihara tore his so-called 'alibi' to pieces. The two were clever, that was for certain. "Sorry, Kiibo. I'd love to believe you but... Both Saihara and I witnessed you take the needles, which you then shoved down his throat. Heaven knows where you got the knife from, but... I'm sorry." They said. "Monokuma, we're done with this!" Akamatsu said, her voice cracking mid-sentence. "Right! We've come to a verdict? Nicely done, please use the lever presented to you by yours truly to cast your vote!" Monokuma closed the argument. Amami and Ouma looked at each other from across the room. Amami smirked. "No, everybody! You're voting incorrectly-"   
  


A slot-machine was shown and everybody's faces shot across the screen. It stopped on Kiibo. Suddenly, the machine stopped on Kiibo. Then the machine broke in half and the words "Bad luck!" were displayed above it. Akamatsu froze, "W-Wha?! We voted incorrectly?! S-Shit...!" She exclaimed. She rarely ever cursed, so this was significant. "I told you, what did I tell you? I would NEVER kill him! He was... he was my only friend!" Kiibo yelled. Saihara froze, "Which one of you lucky bastards is it, then?!" He shouted. His voice echoed around the room. "Ahaha! How boring, I surely would've thought you would've figured me out! Didn't you realise how SUSPICIOUS I was being?! Why did you completely disregard Kiibo's testimony? You guys are children, dumb, blubbering children!" Amami cackled. Ouma froze, "What... was the point, Amami? I mean, I was in on it but... Now, what's the point?! I'm going to be executed and you'll be set free! Aren't you upset at all?! Pay attention to MY circumstances, goddamn it!" Ouma whined, wanting to bring some attention to himself, as per usual. 

"Of course I'm upset, Ouma dear. I can't let that show; though, now can I?" He replied sadistically. Ouma sighed, "Fine, fine. Once this is over, the weight of my words will settle in on you, Amami. I'm so very sorry that I have failed to please you enough for you to even feel sympathetic for my death." Ouma said coldly, turning away from Amami. Kiibo murmured, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was so... bland. I could've made more of an effort to convince you that it wasn't me." He mumbled. "No, it was us! We weren't straying from our ideals! We weren't listening!" Saihara disputed. 

 "Puhuhu! Too bad, it seems you've lost... Oh, well... Couldn't expect much from a bunch of KIDS anyway. Good job, Amami!" Monokuma gave a thumbs up and the remaining students were whisked away towards their execution. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WH Y DID I MAKE THEM SUFFER SO MUCH


End file.
